Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sithspawn are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sithspawn? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least 3 votes in favor and no outstanding objections it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page template. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #If the article is reviewed and possible objections have been satisfied and has at least 3 votes majority in favor, it will be upgraded to Featured Status. Attention: When upgrading successfull nominations please do so according to these steps or not at all. =Nominations= Battle of Hoth Support #I like it, though I think it needs improvement. Suggestions will be gladly accepted. 22:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Not support #From the Forest of Goodwood: #*MOAR QUOTES! #*A bigger intro would be nice. #*Needs to link to Destroy your planet. #*I'm sure you could fit a few more joke links in there. :) #*Have a nice day! 02:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #I'm tending to agree with woody on this one, a little improvement and I'd vote for it, though. This vote can be struck when woody's objections have been satisfied. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 16:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #Same as Woody, except I think that the intro's fine, but hey, never listen to an inanimate object like a plastic bag. 'Gro Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 17:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) What is this anyway Transformers (film) Support Not Support #First review from Madclaw #* Expand the intro. #* At least 2 of the images which clearly were made using copyrighted material have a public domain licence, that '''needs to be fixed. #*Use some sort of table for the cast section, much like this. #*Categories must be in alphabetical order. #*There's a shitload of redlinks in the article, please fix that by either creating articles for them of simply by removing the brackets. #*That will be all For now. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) # *nods agreement* 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 21:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments